michelsardoufandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Liste des titres écrits par Michel Sardou
liste des chansons de Michel Sardou}} Cette page recense par ordre chronologique les titres écrits par Michel Sardou de à . * **''Le Madras'' **''Je n'ai jamais su dire'' **''Les Arlequins'' **''Il pleut sur ma vie'' * **''Les Filles d'aujourd'hui'' **''Si je parle beaucoup'' **''Raconte une histoire'' **''Encore 200 jours'' * **''Les Ricains'' **''Merci Seigneur'' **''Tu as changé'' **''100 000 universités'' **''Petit'' **''Les Fougères'' * **''Si j'avais un frère'' **''Je ne t'ai pas trompée'' **''God save the King'' **''Madame je'' **''Nous n'aurons pas d'enfant'' **''Les Dessins'' **''Le Centre du monde'' **''Le Folk-Song Melody'' * **''America, America'' **''Monsieur le Président de France'' * **''Les Bals populaires'' **''Et mourir de plaisir'' **''Star con te (e morir)'' **''I Balli populari'' **''J'habite en France'' **''Restera-t-il encore ?'' **''Petit'' **''Les Dimanches'' **''Auprès de ma tombe'' **''Les Ricains'' **''La Neige'' **''Quelques mots d'amour'' * **''Je t'aime, je t'aime'' **''La Corrida n'aura pas lieu'' **''Le Rire du sergent'' **''Vive la mariée'' **''Laisse-moi vivre'' **''La Colombe (Restera-t-il encore ?)'' * **''Danton'' **''La Chanson d'adieu'' **''Bonsoir Clara'' **''Le Vieux est de retour'' **''Les Gens du show-business'' **''J'ai chanté'' **''Le Fils de Ferdinand'' **''Cinq ans passés'' **''Monsieur le Président de France'' **''Mon Mal de foie'' **''Un enfant'' **''Le Surveillant général'' **''Avec l'amour'' * **''La Marche en avant'' **''Zombi Dupont'' **''Les Villes de solitude'' **''Le Curé'' **''Hallyday (Le Phénix)'' **''Les Vieux Mariés'' **''Tu es Pierre'' **''Tuez-moi'' **''Je deviens fou'' **''Interdit aux bébés'' **''La Maladie d'amour'' * **''Je veux l'épouser pour un soir'' **''J'ai 2000 ans'' **''Une fille aux yeux clairs'' **''Le Bon temps c'est quand ?'' **''L'Eterna malattia'' * **''Un accident'' **''Requin chagrin'' **''Le France'' **''Fais des chansons'' **''Le Temps rétro'' * **''La Vieille'' **''Je suis pour'' **''La Vallée des poupées'' **''Rien'' **''W 454'' **''J'accuse'' **''Je vous ai bien eus'' **''Je vais t'aimer'' **''Le Temps des colonies'' **''Un roi barbare'' **''La Manif'' * **''La Java de Broadway'' **''Dix ans plus tôt'' **''Une drôle de danse'' **''Seulement l'amour'' **''Dixit Virgile (Ad libitum)'' **''Je suis l'homme d'un seul amour'' **''C'est ma vie'' **''Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?'' **''Manie, manie'' * **''8 jours à El Paso'' **''J'y crois'' **''6 milliards, 900 millions, 980 mille'' **''Le Prix d'un homme'' **''En chantant'' **''Je vole'' **''La Tête assez dure'' **''Finir l'amour'' **''On a déjà donné'' **''Monsieur Ménard'' **''À des années d'ici'' * **''Je ne suis pas mort, je dors'' **''L'Anatole'' **''Méfions-nous des fourmis'' **''Verdun'' **''X-Ray'' **''Carcassonne'' **''Ils ont le pétrole mais c'est tout'' **''Quand je serai vieux'' **''Qui est Dieu ?'' **''La Main aux fesses'' **''Déborah'' **''Dans la même année'' **''Last flight'' **''It's not too late to start again'' **''L'Amérique'' (chanson inédite) * **''La Génération "Loving you"'' **''UFO'' **''K7'' **''Si j'étais'' * **''Les Lacs du Connemara'' **''Le Mauvais homme'' **''Préservation'' **''Les Mamans qui s'en vont'' **''Musica'' **''Être une femme'' **''Je viens du sud'' **''Les Noces de mon père'' **''Volver a vivir'' **''Esa joven feliz'' **''El Mal de amor'' **''Yo te amaré'' **''Cantando'' **''Ciudad de soledad'' * **''Il était là (Le Fauteuil)'' **''Les Années 30'' **''Merci... pour tout (Merci Papa)'' **''Vivant'' **''Ma mémoire'' **''Côté soleil'' **''Afrique adieu'' **''Musica'' **''Vengo del sur'' **''Si yo fuera'' **''Diez años ya'' **''Mi generación'' * **''Vladimir Ilitch'' **''La Chanteuse de rock'' **''Bière et fraulein'' **''Les Bateaux du courrier'' **''Si l'on revient moins riches'' **''Les Yeux d'un animal'' **''À l'italienne'' **''L'An mil'' **''La première fois qu'on s'aimera'' **''L'Atlantique'' * **''Io Domenico'' **''Atmosphères'' **''Les Deux Écoles'' **''Rouge'' **''Le Verre vide'' **''La Débandade'' **''Elle revient dans cinq ans'' **''Du Blues dans mes chansons'' **''Délivrance'' **''Délire d'amour'' **''Une femme, ma fille'' **''Los Angelien'' * **''Une lettre à ma femme pour tout lui expliquer'' **''Road book'' **''Exit Dylan'' **''Voyageur immobile'' **''18 ans 18 jours'' **''1965'' **''Mélodie pour Élodie'' **''Les Mots d'amour'' **''Chanteur de jazz'' * **''Musulmanes'' **''Minuit moins dix'' * **''Les Routes de Rome'' **''Féminin comme'' **''Happy birthday'' **''Tout s'oublie'' **''Les prochains jours de Pearl Harbor'' **''L'Acteur'' **''Tous les bateaux s'envolent'' * **''Le Successeur'' **''La même eau qui coule'' **''Le Paraguay n'est plus ce qu'il était'' **''Elle pleure son homme'' **''Dans ma mémoire elle était bleue'' **''Attention les enfants... danger'' **''Elle en aura besoin plus tard'' **''Les Hommes qui ne dorment jamais'' **''Vincent'' **''Les Masques'' * **''Un jour la liberté'' **''Tu as changé'' **''Le Centre du monde'' **''Si j'avais un frère'' **''Les Dessins'' **''Petit'' **''Le Folk-Song Melody'' **''Je ne t'ai pas trompée'' **''Raconte une histoire'' **''Les Ricains'' **''Nous n'aurons pas d'enfant'' * **''Le Privilège'' **''Le Vétéran'' **''Mam'selle Louisiane'' **''L'Album de sa vie'' **''Le Blues Black Brothers'' **''Marie-Jeanne'' **''Parlons de toi, de moi'' **''La Maison des vacances'' **''Au nom du père'' **''L'Award'' * **''Le Grand réveil'' **''Méfie-toi on t'aime'' **''Le Bac G'' **''Tu ne sauras pas ce que tu veux'' **''Le Chanteur des rues'' **''55 jours 55 nuits'' **''Le Cinéma d'Audiard'' **''La Chanson d'Eddy'' **''Divorce à l'amitié'' **''Être et ne pas avoir été'' * **''Tout le monde est star'' **''Le Monde où tu vas'' **''Maudits Français'' **''Passer l'amour'' **''Selon que vous serez, etc., etc.'' **''Marie ma belle'' **''Putain de temps'' **''Les Hommes cavalent'' **''Ma première femme, ma femme'' **''Déjà vu'' * **''Je me souviens d'un adieu'' * **''Être une femme 97''' **''Je m'en souviendrai sûrement'' **''La Défensive'' **''Mon dernier rêve sera pour toi'' **''Casino'' **''S'enfuir et après'' **''T'es mon amie, t'es pas ma femme'' **''Tu te reconnaîtras'' **''C'est pas du Brahms'' **''Pleure pas Lola'' **''Une femme s'élance'' **''Salut'' * **''Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait, moi ?'' **''Une fille aux yeux clairs'' * **''Français'' **''On se reverra'' **''L'avenir c'est toujours pour demain'' **''Corsica'' **''Pense à l'Italie'' **''Parlez-moi d'elle'' **''L'Amérique de mes dix ans'' **''Cette chanson-là'' * **''Loin'' **''Non merci'' **''La Vie, la mort, etc.'' **''Je n'oublie pas'' **''Du plaisir'' **''Même si'' **''Ce n'est qu'un jeu'' **''Les Hommes du vent'' **''J'ai tant d'amour'' **''Espérer'' **''Comme avant'' (chanson inédite) * **''Beethoven'' **''Allons danser'' **''Je ne suis plus un homme pressé'' **''Les Villes hostiles'' **''Nuit de satin'' **''Les Jours avec et les jours sans'' **''La Dernière danse'' **''Je ne suis pas ce que je suis'' **''Les Yeux de mon père'' **''On est planté'' **''L'Évangile (selon Robert)'' **''Valentine day'' **''40 ans'' **''Le Chant des hommes'' **''Un Motel à Keeseeme'' **''Je serai là'' **''Je ne sais plus rien'' **''Cette chanson n'en est pas une'' * **''Et puis après'' **''Être une femme 2010'' **''Voler'' **''Chacun sa vérité'' **''Elle vit toute seule'' **''Ça viendra forcément'' **''Rebelle'' **''Une corde pour se noyer'' **''Soleil ou pas'' **''L'Humaine différence'' **''Les Nuits blanches à Rio'' **''Lequel sommes-nous ?'' **''Une femme extraordinaire'' * **''Le France (2012)'' **''Afrique adieu (2012)'' **''La Maladie d'amour (2012)'' **''Vladimir Ilitch (2012)'' **''Je viens du sud (2012)'' * **''Et alors !'' **''Pour moi elle a toujours 20 ans'' Catégorie:Michel Sardou, le chanteur